


New Puppy

by cecilcross



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Puppy Play, Riding Crops, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 08:31:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5157074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecilcross/pseuds/cecilcross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Link's the dom for once and it turns out Rhett's a bad dog. Reposted from my tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Puppy

Rhett looked at himself in the full-length mirror and smirked. It was a Saturday – the day they normally dedicated to kinky sex. This time, though, Rhett was the submissive one, and Link was the dominant one, which was the reverse of what they were used to. Either way, Rhett had been ordered to put on the black leather collar they kept around for the occasional round of puppy play. It didn’t happen often, but it was one of Rhett’s favorite positions to put Link in. Nothing was better than a pet Link. 

Rhett’s hair was unstyled and he had the collar fastened comfortably around his neck. Link was sitting on the bed behind him as Rhett undressed himself, watching his new pet. In what felt like a split second, Rhett had removed all of his clothes and stood at the foot of the bed where Link sat. Link had removed his shirt at some point, and Rhett couldn’t help but stare at his well-sculpted chest.

He jumped a little when a leash was thrown at him, bringing his hands up just in time to catch it. 

“Connect this to the ring on the collar,” Link ordered. Rhett obliged, clipping the short leash to the silver ring that hung below his chin. Link hopped off of the bed and pulled with him a black riding crop that he clutched menacingly in his hand. “On your knees, facing away from the bed,” Link commanded. 

Rhett did as he was told, kneeling on the soft carpeting. Link walked around him slowly, bouncing the crop in his hand. When he reached the front of Rhett, he reached out with the crop and placed it under Rhett’s chin, lifting his head up to meet his eyes. “Now listen to me, puppy. You’re mine, you hear that? You’re going to obey every one of my commands. Is that clear?” Link accentuated the last syllable with a push of the crop into Rhett’s neck. Rhett nodded. “Use your words!” Link’s voice turned harsh. 

“Yeah,” Rhett mumbled, deliberately trying to piss off Link, just to see how much disobedience he would handle. Link narrowed his eyes as he stared down at the 

leashed and collared blonde. He pulled the crop out from under Rhett’s chin and walked around to his backside. 

“What are you do–” Rhett began but was interrupted by the sharp smack of the crop on his ass. He let out a yelp at the stinging pain. 

“Don’t speak unless prompted. All your sentences will end with ‘Master’. Understand?” Link commanded. 

Being in the submissive position was a relatively new experience for Rhett, who had almost always been the dom up until now. Not only was he much larger than the other man, his personality was also much more domineering. Being in a position where he couldn’t defend himself or make snarky comments about how he was stronger or tougher than Link instilled in him a feeling of utter helplessness. He was completely at Link’s mercy, and it was belittling, but at the same time, undeniably hot. He didn’t want to admit it, but he loved it. Nonetheless, Rhett said nothing in response to Link’s demand, trying to anger him further. 

Another smack of the crop pulled a yelp from Rhett’s throat. “Answer me, pet.” 

“I understand, Master.” Rhett hissed. 

Another smack, this time met by a more pained yelp. “Speak up.” Link’s voice shook, and Rhett couldn’t tell if it was from excitement or nerves. 

Rhett repeated himself, louder this time. The crop felt good, but it was quickly becoming painful. It was punishment for his bad behavior. Link took the hot, reddened skin in his hand and gave it a squeeze. Rhett whined and pushed himself back into the touch. 

“Good boy.” Link walked back around, standing in front of Rhett and putting his hands on his hips. “Let’s try this again. You’re mine. You will do whatever I say. If you disobey, you get punished. Is that clear?” 

“Yes, Master,” Rhett said obediently. 

Link ran a hand through the man’s hair and pulled his face up, bending down for a short kiss. “Now, what should I have you do first?” Link trailed the tip of the riding crop across Rhett’s chest, walking in a slow circle around him. He gave a light tap against Rhett’s skin before turning to face the dresser, and the array of things he had placed there. “Ah! Here we go. This will be perfect.” He picked up a black buttplug that he had bought just for this occasion. He walked back around and held it in front of Rhett’s face. He felt a surge of power at the fear that arose on his face. “It vibrates, too,” he whispered. “You haven’t received too many times, have you?” 

Rhett shook his head, forgetting the rules in his fearful state. 

Link took the crop out from under his arm and tossed the plug back onto the dresser. He returned to Rhett’s backside and gave his ass a firm whip. Rhett groaned and did his best not to move away. 

“I told you to speak when prompted.” Link’s annoyance with Rhett’s disobedience was beginning to show through his words. 

Still, Rhett stayed silent. “Oh, you’re being a very naughty little puppy,” Link growled, throwing the plug back onto the bed and walking back to the front. He reached out with the riding crop and trailed the leather edge up the side of Rhett’s cock, which was still hard. The blonde let out a quiet whimper, fighting to stop his hips from twitching at the sensation. Link knelt down in front of him and reached out his free hand, wrapping his long fingers around his shaft, stroking slowly but firmly. His movements were met with shivering gasps and whimpers from Rhett, the sensations intensified by the restraints. Link brought his mouth to the other man’s neck, planting soft kisses as he moved down towards his collarbones. Taking the skin in his teeth, he bit down hard enough to draw blood, making Rhett shudder and moan beneath his touch. Link continued his strokes and bites until Rhett’s chest was heaving and his thighs twitched with the effort of keeping himself upright. Every breath out was a soft whimper, and the handcuffs rattled behind his back as he strained against them. 

“You wanna cum?” Link finally said, releasing his mouth from Rhett’s neck and whispering in his ear. 

“Yes Master, please…” Link pulled away, leaving Rhett to release a frustrated groan as he rocked his hips with need. “I told you if you don’t cooperate, you’ll be punished. Come on, stand up,” Link commanded, pulling on the leash connected to Rhett’s collar. He rose to his feet shakily, standing with his back slouched and his head down. Link led him to the bed, undoing the handcuffs for a moment to raise his arms up so they rested on the horizontal post at the foot of the bed. Grabbing a length of rope from the dresser nearby, he tied Rhett’s hands to the metal bar, tight enough to hold them in place but loose enough to give him room to squirm – just what Link wanted to see. As a final touch, he tied the leash to the post as well. 

Link stepped back for a moment to appreciate his handiwork. Rhett’s knees were bent and he rested back on his calves, arms hanging loosely from the bedframe. His cock curved nicely out from his body, twitching with need from the edging. His hair was disheveled and dark with sweat. Bruises and bite marks covered his skin around his neck and collarbones, the only untouched spot being under his collar. 

Rhett bit his lip as he watched Link walk over to the pile of toys and pick up the plug he had been holding earlier, along with a bottle of lube. Slicking up the toy, Link stood in front of Rhett, looking him up and down, thinking of all the things he could do to him. He reached between his legs and slowly pressed the toy against Rhett’s ass. The blonde yelped and pulled away a little bit, startled by the unexpected size. It hadn’t looked as big as it felt. 

“Stay.” Link pushed the toy in up to the base, where he let go of it. It stayed in place nicely. “Good boy,” he purred. Rhett’s thighs twitched and his hips rocked at the unfamiliar feeling of being penetrated, much less having something stationary shoved inside him. Link walked back over to the dresser and picked up a small remote. He hit a button on it, which was followed by a quiet buzzing that came from the toy. 

Rhett moaned and arched his back, pulling on the wrist restraints. “Ah, Link, I can’t – oh, god,” he gasped. Link wielded the riding crop and swung it across Rhett’s abdomen, leaving a bright red splotch. Rhett’s head lolled back and his mouth hung open to release a stream of pleasured sounds. 

“You just can’t obey the rules, can you, my little puppy?” Link said with another swing of the crop, lower this time, just above Rhett’s pelvis. His cock twitched at the contact, releasing a drop of precum that rolled down the side of the shaft. Link noticed and caught the drop with his finger, trailing it up back to the tip so the tip of his finger was coated. He then brought it to Rhett’s mouth. “Clean it up,” he commanded. Rhett obliged, opening his mouth to take in Link’s finger. He ran his tongue along all sides of it, sucking it clean obediently. “Good boy,” Link cooed, placing his other hand under Rhett’s jaw and stroking his cheek gently with his thumb. 

Rhett’s eyes fluttered closed for a moment at the touch. He was less than pleased at having to be the sub – it wasn’t his style at all. And yet, he found it oddly nice, having to place all of his trust in Link. As much as he wanted to fight it, the rewards were too great. In his current state, the lightest touch was enough to bring him to the edge of orgasm. Link took his hands back, but Rhett kept his eyes closed until he felt the cold surface of the crop against his face. 

“Eyes open. Look at me,” Link commanded. 

Rhett complied, locking his eyes with his master’s.  The crop was pulled away from his face and rested in Link’s hand instead. Link looked Rhett up and down, till his eyes came to rest at the top of the taller man’s pelvis. He took a step to the side and reared back the crop, bringing it down on the skin just above the tangle of coarse hairs. Rhett moaned sharply, his legs quivering with the effort of holding himself up on his knees. Link brought the crop down again slightly to the left of the same spot, then to the right. Each time he was met with another low-pitched groan. 

“You like that, don’t you?” Link smirked. Rhett’s hips twitched with the effort of keeping them still, and his knees continued to spread further apart, his arms bearing his weight. 

“Ah, yes, Master, I like it a lot,” Rhett panted. Each movement of his hips changed the angle of the plug ever so slightly, just so that he could never quite get used to the feeling. It was way too much but not at all enough. 

The torture continued, Link finding new places to whip Rhett that brought out sounds he never even knew he could make. Link occasionally would turn up the intensity on the vibrator, delighted by the way it made Rhett quiver. When Link finally stopped, the blonde’s skin was covered in a smattering of raised red marks. His hips rocked involuntarily and every breath was a soft whimper, the sounds permeated by the constant buzzing of the vibrator. 

Link stepped back to admire his work. Rhett’s face was flushed a deep red and his body was slick with sweat. Link reached out with the crop to trail its leather surface along the underside of Rhett’s cock. The taller man gasped and twitched his hips into the touch. 

“Link, please…” Rhett murmured. 

“What’s the matter? Too much for you to handle?” 

Rhett nodded as best he could with the leash restraining his neck. 

“Let’s get you down from there, then. I think you’ve had enough.” Link climbed onto the bed behind Rhett and untied the leash and hand restraints. Rhett dropped his arms to his sides with a sigh. Link switched off the vibrator and pulled it out slowly as Rhett groaned and arched his back. Link set it aside and wrapped his hands around Rhett’s waist, leaning forward and setting his chin on the blonde’s shoulder. 

“You’re such a cute little puppy,” Link mumbled. He lifted his head to bring his teeth to Rhett’s neck, leaving gentle bites and kisses, his hands teasing at the taller man’s hips and the tops of his thighs, avoiding his aching cock. Rhett tilted his head to give Link more access and raised a hand to tangle his fingers in his Master’s dark hair, too lost in pleasure to care about the rules anymore. 

Eventually, Link lifted his mouth from Rhett’s neck and moved back to lean against the pillows clustered around the headboard. Rhett turned and watched him, admiring the sight of his hard cock springing free from his jeans as he pulled them down. Link motioned for him to sit on his lap, and Rhett quickly obliged, swatting the leash out of his way so he could lean down to meet the brunette’s lips with his own. As the pair kissed, Link reached up and unclipped the leash from the collar, throwing it to the floor. He hooked a finger under the collar at the back of Rhett’s neck and pulled, breaking off the kiss. He pulled harder, and Rhett took the hint, crawling down to position his face in front of Link’s cock. 

Rhett wasted no time placing his mouth over the head, nearly taking the entirety of the length in his mouth right away. He was stopped by a gentle but firm hand working through his hair, pulling him up. 

“Slow down, baby.” 

Rhett nodded his compliance and instead shifted his position to run his tongue from the base up to the tip, met with a pleased sigh from Link. He took the tip in his mouth and sucked, bringing his other hand up to wrap around the shaft. The blonde moved his hand and mouth in tandem, making sure not a single inch of Link was left uncared for. Link’s hand returned to Rhett’s hair, holding lightly as his head bobbed. Soft moans began to escape Link’s mouth, accompanied by halfhearted thrusts into Rhett’s mouth. As Rhett continued, the brunette’s moans turned to grunts of pleasure, and the thrusting took on a new edge of urgency. Suddenly, Link pulled at Rhett’s hair, lifting him from his cock. 

Link hooked a finger around the ring on Rhett’s collar, pulling him up to his face. Their lips met in a fiery kiss, tongues grazing over teeth and quiet moans and whines coming from both of them. Link brought his hands down to cup Rhett’s hips, pulling him forward to position him at the tops of his thighs, just below his cock. He broke off the kiss and drew a gasping breath, smiling at Rhett’s expression of pure need as he reached over to grab the nearby bottle of lube. He moved to dispense it into his open palm, but Rhett’s hand around his wrist stopped him. 

“Let me.” The blonde took the lube from Link and squirted a generous amount into his hand, which he then used to coat Link’s cock with slow, gentle strokes. Once Link was thoroughly lubed, Rhett shifted himself forward so his hips hovered above Link’s cock, which he grabbed and positioned at his ass. The blonde lowered himself slowly, arching his back with a groan as he felt the tip slide inside. 

Link’s hands gripped at Rhett’s hips, his fingers digging into the skin there as he lowered himself further. Eventually, he settled his weight into Link’s lap with a sigh. Link pulled him in by his collar for another kiss before beginning to thrust, slowly at first, but quickly gaining momentum. Each movement drew new gasping moans from Rhett, his voice starting to crack from the strain put on it earlier. 

Link’s hands roved to Rhett’s back, digging his fingernails into the blonde’s shoulder blades. He pulled him closer, leaning forward a bit to latch his mouth onto Rhett’s collarbone, drawing the skin between his teeth and biting down on it. Rhett arched into Link’s mouth, his moans turning into constant breathless whimpers. His hips began to grind down onto Link, nearly lifting himself all the way off before falling back into Link’s lap as he approached his climax. All it took to push him over the edge was Link’s slender fingers wrapping around his cock, stroking him in time with the thrusts. 

“Oh god, Link, I’m –” Rhett managed to stammer out before his orgasm washed over him. He let out a stream of moans and whimpers as his cum spurted onto Link’s chest, the last few shots dripping down onto Link’s fist that still stroked him. 

Link wasn’t far behind Rhett. He came a few moments after, pulling Rhett down to bury himself as deep as possible within the blonde as he came with a long groan, his fingers digging harshly into Rhett’s back. 

The two stayed motionless for a while, chests heaving with exhausted panting. Rhett eventually lifted himself off of Link and rolled to the side, collapsing onto the mattress. He curled up close to Link, who had drifted down and now laid on his back. Link reached over and undid the collar around Rhett’s neck, dropping it to the floor next to the bed. 

“Link?” 

“Yeah?” 

“We should do this again some time.”

**Author's Note:**

> if y'all wanna check out my other stuff, go to kage-nui.tumblr.com, or twinkrhett.tumblr.com for Rhett and Link-centric stuff!


End file.
